The Rose
by Devoda
Summary: Lucy's suddenly left Fairy Tail. Only leaving a mere letter saying her goodbye's and gratitude. Now, she's suddenly found in a dark and forgotten town called "Luna". Rated T for possible future content.
1. Goodbyes!

"**Good-byes!"**

**NATSU P.O.V**

"Bye, Natsu," Mira waved, saying the same thing she always did, "Come back safe, and if you find anything about Lucy, tell me, 'kay? Bye!"

No one knows why Lucy left Fairy Tail. Two years ago, we found her apartment empty. The only thing left was a small, tear streaked letter that read:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person, but Goodbye. _

_And thank you, thank you for everything._

_Natsu, thank you especially. . ._

_for bringing me to Fairy Tail, and for being my best friend._

_I'll probably miss you the most. _

_You will never see or hear from me ever again._

_I'm sorry to intrude upon your lives. _

_Love always,_

_Lucy Heartphilia_

During my missions, I always search for Lucy. Although, I didn't think I was going to have any time on this one.

My mission was to capture famous murderers on the west coast of Fiore Kingdom. The payment for this mission was 20,000,000 jewels. It was the best and easiest mission, I thought.

"It's almost like a jungle," Happy amused, "Almost like a paradise!"

"Aye," I replied, the heat was relaxing. Unfortunately, we weren't stopping here. We had about 20 miles to go until we reached, what everyone calls, Black Town- or, Luna.

Black Town was a small, poor Town on the coast of Fiore. There were always thick clouds above it, sun barely ever reached it. Everyone who came out of that town was pale and ghost-like.

It's also called Luna because the clouds block out the sun, but make a clear way for the moon.

"I miss my paradise," Happy wailed, as he looked up at the black, depressing sky. "Who are we searching for, anyway?"

"The only description is on this flyer," The picture showed a man with spiky, blue hair and a beefy scar under his right eye.

"Oi, Natsu," said Happy.

"Huh?"

"Isn't that him there?" Happy pointed in front of us. The man was running with a girl wearing a mask and a leather suit behind him. Her hair was golden and in a high ponytail. Her hair was super long, too. It was curly, but she didn't seem to be troubled by it.

"H-Hey," I called, joining into the chase, "Wait!"

The girl tackled the man in an alley. She beat him wildly, and then she jumped up swiftly just a foot in front of me, her back turned toward me.

"W-Whoa," I breathed, the man stood up weakly, and then took out two blades from behind him, and he charged towards us angrily.

The girl grabbed my arm, and ran with intense speed. Dragging me, Happy hooked on to us by his tail to my free arm. She stopped at another alley. She pushed me behind a trash can, and she hid behind a few boxes in the opposite wall.

"H-Hey!" I said loudly, "Who the hell are you?"

She didn't say a word. She adjusted the matching black leather glove on her right hand. She slowly took off her Mask, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Lucy…" Happy breathed, I was speechless. She hadn't changed a whole lot. Her eyes weren't as round and cute as they once were, now, they were fierce and seductive… She had eye liner on, and her eye lashes were long. She didn't have the same Milk Chocolate eyes, either. Now, they were black. She smiled slightly.

"WHERE ARE YOU, _ROSE_!" an angry voice screamed into the silence, "COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

Lucy took out a Kunai from her back pocket. She put a finger to her rose colored lips, "Shh," she barely made a sound, but I heard her voice… The voice I'd missed for two long years


	2. The Rose!

**Ada: Chapter Two, "The Rose!"**

**Lucy: "Aww, I'm a Rose?"**

**Natsu: "I'm huuunnngggrrrryyy!"**

**Happy: Ada-chan does not own any content, only plot! Enjoy!**

"**The Rose!"**

The murderer ran down the alley, laughing wildly and acidly. Once he was a yard from us, Lucy jumped out, and let him run right into her kunai.

The knife pierced just below his ribs, blood squirted from his mouth. Lucy's cheek had a drop of his blood on it.

"You really are the Rose, aren't… You," The murderer wheezed, "Beautiful as one, but you have your… t-thorns…"

Lucy didn't say a word; she gently put him down on the filthy alley ground. He died not over 2 minutes she laid him down. Then, she walked away… leaving me speechless once again.

"W-why did he call you 'Rose'?" said Happy, "What's happened to you? Why did you leave us?"

Lucy took off the leather glove on her right hand, revealing her intact Fairy Tail trade mark.

"To me," said Lucy, "My heart is still at Fairy Tail. I just chose to . . . Leave it. "

Lucy lifted her hand, holding a Golden Key. She murmured something that I couldn't make out, then Loki appeared before us.

His hair was much longer, and he was wearing a black suit with a tiger striped tie. "Be gentle, Loki," she said very quietly, and then disappeared from our sight.

"Loki," I said, "Why did Lucy leave Fairy Tail?" When Lucy left, she took Loki with her sense he's her Stellar Spirit.

"Ugh," He sighed, itching the back of his head, "Lucy's probably going to kill me because I'm going to tell you . . . Hmm, where to start? Ah, I know. Alrighty, two years ago, just before our darling Lucy left Fairy Tail . . . She felt something odd. She saw someone differently than she had before. Everytime that boy smiled she smiled too. And every time she even saw him, her heart started pumping. She went to the Guild early to talk to Mira about her confusion . . . then she over heard a couple men talking over beer. 'Why's Lucy in the Strongest Team?' 'Why are they letting her hold her back?' 'Why isn't she _STRONG_?' Lucy snuck out in tears; she knew that she was weak. So, she packed her things, and left." Loki sighed, "There was much more that happened, but I don't think it's appropriate to discuss that now."

"If there's more, you better spill it, Loki!" I hissed.

Loki eyed me for a while. Then he was expressionless. "Alright, Natsu. I'll tell you," Loki's face twisted in pain and sadness, he whispered, "Lucy was raped that same night."

"Oh . . . God . . ." I raised a hand up to my face, covering it.

"N-No, no one would do something like that to Lucy!" Happy wailed, "That's horrible, n-no one would!"

"She has a scar," Loki muttered, "On her neck, the rapist tried to kill her after words. Obviously didn't succeed."

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

Natsu gripped his head in frustration, and fell to his knees at once.

_I couldn't save her… Why couldn't I help her? I promised I'd protect her… Why couldn't I?_

Happy kept protesting, while bawling. Loki stared at the ground, and then his expression got serious.

"Sorry, Natsu. Lucy's waiting for me, she's getting anxious. Loki pinched Natsu's neck; he fell over unconscious then did the same to Happy.

**Natsu: "W-What!" **

**Lucy: "Hahah! Your weak." **

**Loki: "Ada-san, can you please close this up?"**

**Natsu: "YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE!"**

**Lucy: *Cry* "I-I know… Shut up, Natsu! I hate you!" *Runs***

**Natsu: "W-wait, no, Lucy! Come back!" *Runs after her***

**Ada: "Uhm, sorry this was so short, I'm trying to figure out some more ideas and twists."**

**Loki: "Yeah, yeah. Okay, bye-bye, folks!"**

**Ada: "What? I'm not done!"**

***Static***


	3. Beautiful Voice!

**Ada&Happy: "Chapter Three: "Beautiful Voice!"**

**Lucy: "Don't talk to me, Natsu." **

**Natsu: "Why are you still angry! I said sorry!"**

**Lucy: "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, BUDDY!"**

**Loki: "Ada-san does not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**, only Plot. **

**Happy: "ENJOY!"**

"**Beautiful Voice!"**

**LUCY P.O.V**

The rain poured violently as I waited for Loki in the park. The cement seat was cold which didn't help my already being cold. I stared at my Mask, as I did a lot during the night. My glove which covered my Fairy Tail Trademark ached, after seeing _him_ again so suddenly my heart gave out an ache, as well.

Within every drip of rain that fell on me, the more depressed I became.

What would my mother say right now? _"Follow your heart,"_

My heart longed for him, sadly so. I couldn't go back so suddenly, seeing all of them again . . . Did I not promise that this would be the last time they heard or saw me? Ah, but . . . If it _wasn't_ me . . .

**NATSU P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, when Happy and I woke up, we were just in front of the Guild. We weren't beaten or sore, Loki didn't even kick us. He didn't harm us, even though Lucy's thoughts were that he would.

_Lucy . . . _

_Lucy . . . _

_We saw Lucy again . . . didn't we?_

"Oi, Natsu," Happy called, hovering over scraps of paper.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Loki destroyed our map! How can we go back to Luna?" Happy's eyes were full of tears.

"We don't,"

"What do you mean 'We don't'?"

"Exactly how it sounds, we don't go back."

"B-But Lucy-"

"If she_ wanted_ to come back _she would have_," I said icily, with more acid than I meant . . . "Why would she want to come back to the place she was . . ."

Happy just nodded then walked sheepishly into the Guild.

"Natsu," Mira waved, "Welcome back! Wait . . . What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Did you catch the murderer?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"He was killed before we could capture him."

"Oh."

". . ."

"Did anything else happen? You look really down,"

"We found Lucy!" said Happy quickly.

Mira froze in place, "W-What?"

"Yeah, in Black Town, she's the one who killed the murderer!"

"I'll go get Ezra and Gray!" Mira cheered.

"Uhm . . . H-Hello," said a beautiful, soft, shy voice. A girl with deep black hair and onyx eyes with gray glasses, her hair was curly but in a half pony-tail. Her lips were deep red and she had a soft blush on her face. She had a really hot body, she wore a red mini skirt with a gray tank top with a black jacket. She also wore red and black stripped knee socks and black flats. "Can I speak to the Master of this Guild?"

**Ada: "Leave lots of reviews!"**

**Lucy: "And leave your opinion on Natsu!"**

**Natsu: "What! No! Leave your opinions on Lucy! Talk about her big thighs!" **

**Lucy: "**_**ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT**_**!"**

**Happy: "Lucy's scary!" *Hides behind Ada-chan***

**Loki: "Good luck, Natsu!"**

**Ada: "Bye-bye!"**


	4. Sakurako!

**Happy: "Yay! Chapter Four: Sakurako!"**

**Ada: "I-I hope everyone likes this one . . ."**

**Lucy: "OW, NATSU! THAT WAS MY ASS!"**

**Natsu: "That's the point; I told you I'd light your ass on fire." **

**Lucy: "Stupid **_**hot head**_**!"**

**Loki: *Sigh* "Ada-san does not own **_**Fairy Tail,**_** only plot."**

**Happy: "ENJOY!"**

"**Sakurako!"**

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

The girl stood at the entrance of Fairy Tail, looking nervous and . . . sexy. She looked around casually, and then the Guild Master greeted her. He and Mirajane talked to her in the back, when she walked out to the bar, a pink Fairy Tail trademark was printed on her right hand . . . Just like Lucy's.

Natsu kept staring at her. She reminded him so much of Lucy, it was almost uncanny. She noticed his eyes, and looked at him too. She smiled genuinely, Mira even stared.

"How old are you?" Natsu questioned her.

"19,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink,"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"I have two,"

"Name them both."

"Sakuras and Roses."

"Where do you live?"

"Here, now."

"Where DID you live?"

"No where imparticular,"

"What does that mean?"

"I was a nomad,"

"What's your magic type?"

"Physical and skill,"

"What's the physical?"

"Dragon Slayer,"

"No your not!"

"I know."

"What are you then!"

"Stellar Spirit Mage,"

"That's skill,"

"So?"

"What's the physical?"

"Magic Enhancement,"

"What's that?"

"I run, punch, jump, kick ass better than anyone because of my Magic controlled in parts of my body."

". . ."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"S-S… Sakurako."

"Why'd you studder?"

Sakurako took off her glasses, "Your to close, pervert."

Natsu's curious face was just inches from hers; she turned away, whipping his face with her hair. Then she got up and walked away.

Mira started to tear up, "She reminds me so much of Lucy . . ."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "Almost too much of Lucy,"

"Bye, Mira," Natsu waved.

She waved back, Sakurako was walking out, Natsu stopped her.

"Where's your house?"

"Don't have one."

"Apartment?"

"Yeuh."

"Where's it at?"

"Why do you keep asking questions!" She yelled, making Natsu flinch.

"You remind me of her," he said sadly, then walked out of the Guild.

". . ." She grabbed his shirt, "Of who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It would help me understand more," said Sakurako.

He paused, then sighed. "Lucy."

She flinched, and then her eyes got soft and pretty, "Can you tell me about her while I show you where I live? We can talk more there."

Sakurako laughed, clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Natsu pouted.

"It seems like you really like this girl, that's all." She took off her glasses, "Lucy seems really weird."

"She was the best," Natsu smiled, "I couldn't believe it when she was gone."

"What did you do?" Sakurako said with a strained voice.

"Don't laugh, 'kay?" He eyed her.

"Scouts honor!"

". . ." He eyed her again, and then sighed. "I cried. It reminded me a lot about Igneel, and it was a little too much to handle. Well, at least she told me she was going. But she was just as important as Igneel." He coughed, "Y'know, this was her apartment."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a home when she was around. She'd let me stay here with her. I was like her little personal furnace when she was cold, which was a lot. I didn't mind though, we were _Nakama_."

"but. . . you wanted to be more, right?"

Natsu blushed, "W-w-well. . . I s-suppose. . ."

Sakurako laughed hard, "Oho! How cute! Your actually blushing, really hard, too!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"S-Sorry," She whispered, "It's just so cute."

". . ."

"What?"

"You lied," Natsu pouted, "You said you wouldn't laugh,"

"Gah, I said 'Sorry', _hot head_!" Sakurako clamped both hands over her mouth; Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"L-Lucy?" He asked.


	5. I Can't Let Him Go!

**Ada: "Chapter Five: I Can't Let Him Go! Is here!"**

**Happy: "Who's Sakurako!" **

**Natsu: "I'll figure it out!"**

**Ada: "I don't own **_**Fairy Tail, **_**only plot."**

**Happy: "ENJOY!"**

**Natsu: "Where's Lucy . . . ?" **

***Static***

"**I Can't Let Him Go!"**

**NATSU P.O.V**

The girl in front of me didn't answer me at first. Her face got really red and she started to tear up . . . No one except Gray and Lucy called me "Hot Head", plus, I haven't even told his girl that I was a Dragon Slayer. . . I was convinced that this was _my Lucy_.

She then smiled, "Natsu, do I really remind you of this girl that much?"

"B-But you . . ."

"I gotta get going," she waved as she was walking to the door, "See you at the Guild!"

I sat in Lucy's old apartment, overwhelmed by the crashing of memories that spilled through the walls. I clenched my hands, and ran out of the apartment, trusting my nose to lead the way.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

"Why'd I run?" Sakurako huffed, "Has nothing changed from then? Am I always gonna be like this?" She looked around. "W-Wait, that was _MY _apartment, _HE _should have left! Damn!"

A rain drop hit her face, Sakurako sank to her knees.

"Did something happen?" a husky voice whispered, "Ah, why you crying?"

"Loki," Sakurako whimpered, "Why'd I even come back?"

Sakurako's jet black hair suddenly faded to blonde, and her black eyes changed into Milk Chocolate brown. She rubbed her eyes furiously as warm tears poured down from them.

"Ah, Lucy . . ." Loki knelt down in front of her. "Didn't you want to see them again?"

"B-But . . ." She looked up at him, "He told me h-his . . . F-Feelings. . ." She wailed.

"Shouldn't you be happy, then?"

"N-No!" She hugged her knees, "He'd hate me if he knew that I'd been lying to him!"

"Would he, now?" Loki cocked his head to the side, "Think about who you're talking about here, Luce. This is NATSU we're speaking about."

"I left with just a note in my place," Lucy hid her face, "I . . . _I made Natsu cry_. . ." She shook her head, disgusted with herself.

"You've been though a lot," said Loki strained, "you _needed_ to leave this town for a while. You didn't do anything wrong." He skimmed the scar on Lucy's neck, she flinched.

"You'd better hide," Loki whispered, "He's coming this way."

She ducked into a corner, hugging her knees tightly . . . pretending to herself that she was invisible.

"LUCY?" Natsu yelled, "LUCY!"

_Don't find me, Don't find me, Don't find me, please don't find me. . . _ Lucy chanted in her head, he wasn't far from her spot.

Natsu gave up. He walked, dragging his feet, in the rain back to the Guild.

_I can't make him cry again, _Lucy thought, _I can't let him go!_

"NATSU!" She screamed; tackling him from behind, hugging him hard with her hands locked within each other. "I'm sorry!" She wailed, "I'm so sorry!"

Natsu smiled, and turned to hug her back.

**Ada: *Twiddle her fingers.* "Please review." **

**Happy: "Aye!"**

**Loki: "I show up at the best times." (: **

**Natsu: "Give some ideas for the next one." **

**Lucy: *Nod.* -Blushyy.-**

**Loki: "Oh, god."**


	6. Explanations!

**Lucy: "Chapter Six: Explanations!" **

**Ada: "I promised you guys I'd be sure to explain a few things. . . I hope you like it!"**

**Loki: "Alright, let's get on with it." **

**Natsu: "Ada-san doesn't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**, only Plot."**

**Happy: "ENJOY!"**

"**Explanations!"**

**LUCY P.O.V**

"What did you learn while you were gone?" Natsu asked.

In my apron . . . standing over a hot stove . . . cooking the chicken and ramen he demanded . . . I tried to answer all his questions without complaint. . . No matter how much they really pained me to admit.

Happy was glued to my leg, hugging it furiously.

"I learned how to control Magic in parts of my body, I told you that before."

"Did you lie at all when I was asking you questions as you were 'Sakurako'?"

"Nope, don't think so."

"Oh," Natsu looked around. Making himself comfortable on _MY_ bed. "How'd you get your hair black?" [REQUESTED EXPLANATION!]

"Oho," I said, proud of myself, pointing my spatula at him, "Y'know how Elfman can turn his arm into something else?"

"Yeah,"

"I just did the same thing to my hair. Unfortunately, I can only do it to my hair. . . Weirdly enough."

"What about your eyes?"

"What about them?"

"They were black before."

"Oh. At that time I was tracking down that man, so I needed sharper eyes to see better in the dark. So, I controlled some of my magic on them. Only side effect is they turn black." Shrug.

My cooking smelled really good. I was very impressed with myself. It's been 2 years sense I've cooked anything. . . I felt a huge smile stretch on my face. _I hope he likes it,_ I thought.

"So, why'd you come back?" Natsu said bluntly.

I froze in place. _Tell the truth!_

"After seeing you and Happy that day, I really missed you guys after 2 hours. I thought that if I just came back as my normal self, everyone would be really mad because I left . . . And they wouldn't let me re-join. So, I made myself an imposter. . ."

I looked over at him; his face was turned away, blushing.

Wait . . .

_Natsu?_

_Natsu Dragneel?_

_Blushing?_

"I wish you would have. . . Told me before we talked. . ."

Then I remembered:

_"She was the best," Natsu smiled, "I couldn't believe it when she was gone."_

_"What did you do?" I said with a strained voice._

_"Don't laugh, 'kay?" He eyed me._

_"Scouts honor!"_

_". . ." He eyed me again, and then sighed. "I cried. It reminded me a lot about Igneel, and it was a little too much to handle. Well, at least she told me she was going. But she was just as important as Igneel." He coughed, "Y'know, this was her apartment."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't have a home when she was around. She'd let me stay here with her. I was like her little personal furnace when she was cold, which was a lot. I didn't mind though, we were __Nakama__."_

_"but. . . you wanted to be more, right?"_

_Natsu blushed, "W-w-well. . . I s-suppose. . ."_

"O-Oh," I said.

"I feel like an idiot," he muttered, covering his red face casually with his hand.

"I don't regret it or anything," I said, putting his food in a bowl. "I'm glad, actually. All this time I thought you hated me for what I did." I smiled. "Of course, Loki always tried to calm me down when I thought that way. He'd say, 'This is Natsu we're talking about here!'."

"She always asked, too." Said Loki, appearing over my shoulder, "the first week, it was constant, there was this one time she was _BAWLING_ and-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

Natsu cocked his head to the side slightly, giving me a crooked grin, "you were _bawling_?"

"N-No!" I hissed, "I- I wasn't _bawling_! He's blowing it way out of p-proportion!"

"So, you _were_ crying?"

"I had just left home and I was emotional about everything, okay?" I shoved his plate onto his lap.

I started to stomp off, until a warm hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backward.

"At _least_ be _gentle_!" I said, Natsu smirked, "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Loki disappeared, "Don't leave me with his pervert!" I moaned, feeling my face get red.

Natsu hugged me, forgetting about his _perfect_ meal. He laid in my bed, hugging me close to him. He fell asleep along side me; I ran my fingers through his hair.

It was just Natsu and I, just like it had been all those years ago. I felt perfect in his arms; he really _was_ my personal furnace. I fell asleep quickly, resting on his warm chest. Although, not even Natsu kept the nightmares away. . .

**Ada: "Please review!" **

**Loki: "Hah. I am just **_**so**_** awesome." **

**Lucy: "Moron. . ." **

**Loki: "What was that, **_**dear**_**?"**

**Lucy: "Nothing. . ." *whistles* **

**Loki: "Oh no, your not getting away with that." **

**Lucy: "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT! NATSU, HELP!"**

***Static***


	7. Loki!

**Ada: "Chapter Seven: Loki!"**

**Loki: "Hah. How fun!" **

**Lucy: "Loki. . . Put. Me. Down. GAH!" –Blush-**

**Loki: "OUCH! MY ASS!" **

**Natsu: *smirk***

**Happy: "ENJOY!"**

"**Loki!"**

**NATSU P.O.V**

Lucy jolted up with a start, panting hard and eyes wide. She looked around the room anxiously; she found my eyes and sighed, and almost started crying. Then the same expression appeared.

"W-Where's Loki's key?" She muttered, searching the entire room.

Loki appeared then, Just in basketball shorts, brushing his teeth, watching her franticly search for his key. He wasn't wearing his shades; it was weird seeing him without them.

"Whatcha doin', Luce?" asked Loki.

"LOKI!" She shouted, practically flying across the room and hugging him tightly around the waist. _Damn Loki._ "T-There was . . . b-black and t-then y-you and N-Natsu were. . . I t-though that. . ." She rambled on.

He sighed. "Bad dream again, Luce?"

She nodded, trying to keep the tears from pouring out.

"Go back to bed, 'Kay? I'll make you something to drink."

She nodded, and then waddled back to the bed. She gripped my arm tightly, resting her head on my shoulder.

Loki gave her a mug, "Drink it down, 'kay? It'll help you sleep."

Loki smiled, and then laid on the couch.

"Your gonna sleep there?" I asked.

"Yep," Loki stretched, "She usually has two nightmares if she has one. You don't seem like you know what to do if she does have one, so I might as well stick around so I can handle it."

It's true, though. I really wouldn't know what to do. She never used to have nightmares 2 years ago. . .

_She's better off with Loki, _said a voice in my head.

I flinched, looking over at him.

_I can be like that, _I thought over it.

_You don't know her as well; Loki knows practically everything about Lucy._

_I'll learn._

_Will you, now? How? _

_I'll ask in the morning. _I shut my eyes, hoping to ignore it.

_You'll ask LOKI for advice. That's just giving in. You're proving that Loki knows more._

_Oh, shut it._

_She'd be happier with Loki than you._

**LUCY P.O.V**

When I woke up, Natsu wasn't there. I looked around the room sleepily, but it was just Loki and I.

_Loki and I? _

"Loki," I croaked, "What time is it?"

"Your late to the Guild,"

I plunged out of bed. "Why didn't that damn Natsu wake me up!"

He shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late!" I shouted into the Guild, everyone stared at me. I froze, and then took out a lock of my hair, it was gold.

I forgot to change to Sakurako.

"Ah, Crap!"

Everyone crowded, saying joyful things like: "Welcome back!" "We've missed you!" "I can't believe it!"

Why aren't they angry? Why don't they hate me?

"Lucy!" said a familiar deep voice.

"Gray," I smiled, hugging him, "What's up?"

"Everyone's been jumpy ever sense Mira told Ezra and I that you've been spotted. Ezra is packing up right now, thinking we're going on a trip to get you. Wow, I can't believe your back!" I let me out of his hug, but he slug one arm around my shoulders.

Ezra came down the stairs, holding a huge suitcase. She walked down backwards, not seeing me. "Gray! Get ready! We're leaving in 2 minutes, I don't want to waste any time-"

She looked at me.

"Lucy?" She dropped all of her things and jumped down. She looked fuckin' pissed.

She punched my stomach, and I went flying. "GWAH!"

I went flying out the wall.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR JUST DITCHING-"She I sprinted back and kicked just below her jaw. She flew up, then came crashing down.

She gawked at me. "What the flying fuck?"

I helped her up. "Things have changed," I shrugged.

She hugged me super tight, I could barely breathe. "I've missed you and your creepy showy thongs."

I laughed, "They're more comfortable than your granny panties."

Loki skipped in. "Lucy's in the spotlight!"

"Blehg, gross." I gagged.

Loki wrapped his arm around my shoulder with Gray. They laughed, Loki made kissy noses in my ear, I gagged more, and they laughed more.

The area started to get really hot. . . Everyone looked over to a mad Natsu going upstairs.

"W-What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Mira said, "Just let him cool off. Something's just bugging him."

"Were you talking to him?"

"Yeah, he's just confused about a lot of things." Mira soothed, "Oh, you should go talk to him."

"Okay," I followed him up the stairs.

"Hey," I said cautiously, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said flatly.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning," I laughed, "I can't believe I slept in so late, it must have been Loki's-"

"Can you leave?" He said icily.

". . ." A huge ache appeared in my chest. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can you please leave?"

I couldn't help it. Tears poured out, I tried to hide it in my voice, but he looked over at the first sniff. "Sure . . ."

I walked out; he didn't even try to stop me. Loki was waiting at the door, and he hugged me tightly.

The door opened slightly, Natsu peeked through. Then he shut the door furiously.

_Was he jealous of Loki? _

**Lucy: "Loki! I told you to put me down- ACK! You touched my butt!" **

**Loki: *Laughing ass off***

**Natsu: ". . ." **

**Ada: "Review!"**


	8. Making Progress!

Chapter Eight: "Making Progress!"

Lucy sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Natsu to come back down. The Guild was already closed for about an hour now, and she promised that she'd clean up for Mirajane if she could stay longer. She glanced up the stairs, waiting for some kind of sound. Her head was rested on her hand, and she was getting anxious.

"Damn it all," She muttered, marching upstairs. "Natsu?"

She found Natsu resting against the wall, surrounded by bottles of beer. The room stank in alchohol, his eyes were sleeply fixed on her. "Lu~shi?" He mumbled, drunk.

"Oh," Lucy gagged, cletching her nose. "Is that vomit over there?"

"Why're yooh ~'ere?" He rubbed his eyes.

"To get you, dork."

"Go~ 'way."

"Nope, your coming to my place, 'kay?"

". . ."

"Get up, silly."

"He~lp." He laughed, raising his hand.

Lucy yanked him up, he flopped onto her chest.

"Having fun?" She muttered, annoyed.

"Uh~huh." He laughed. Lucy put his arm over her shoulder.

"Why were you upset before?" Lucy asked, taking advantage over Natsu being completely and hopelessly drunk.

"I dun like Loki," He muttered, "He liked yooh."

"Aww," Lucy blushed, "Is that all? You were jealous?"

"Who doo yooh likee, Lushi?"

"A-Ah," She sighed, "As if it wasn't obvious enough." She said, kissing his cheek. "By the way, I'm only being overly open because I hope you won't remember this when your not drunk, 'kay?"

Natsu laughed, "Uh-huh."

He smirked.


	9. The Bloomed Rose!

Chapter 9: "The Bloomed Rose!"

Lucy didn't know what to do now. Natsu flopped onto her bed, yawning frequently and gazing lazily at her. She tried to ignore it, talking as casually as possible.

"Y'know, if you gonna stay here you have to take a shower or something," She started folding laundry, "I don't want my place smelling like beer and vomit."

"Wod yew come wiff meee?" He rolled around.

"N-No!" she shouted, blushing. "Y-you have no clue what you're saying!"

"Uh~huh," He smiled, "I dooh know."

Lucy ignored him; tossing him a towel, "Go,"

"Kiss my cheek, first." He said without slurring, pointing to his blushy cheek.

"Y-you…" She blushed hard, pointing at him with a shaky finger, "You tricked me! You weren't_ drunk_!"

"Lucy, I-"

"OUT!"

"But I-"

"GET OUT, PERVERT!"

"OW, You don't need to kick me- H-hey, what's wrong!" He held her face tight in his hands. Her eyes were full of tears, leaking from the corners. She looked away. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I-I don't like to be tricked," Lucy muttered, Natsu laughed softly, "Or embarrassed."

"I don't regret it, y'know," he said, pressing his forehead to hers… Dropping his hands to her waist, "And, I'm not saying sorry. 'Cause to be honest, I'm not. But…" He looked at her, "I _am_ sorry I made you cry, I don't like to see you cry..."

"I-It's ok." She said bluntly, blushing.

She finally looked at him. His eyes were soft, this was different for Natsu. There was no extreme expression like he usually has in the Guild or on Missions… This time, he was focused on her, and he was calm.

"Y-you…" _He's so close, _Lucy thought, _my heart's pounding so loud, this is embarrassing. He can probably hear…_

Lucy shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep the thoughts out of her head. Then, something crushed against her lips. She opened her eyes widely.

Natsu was kissing her.

She kissed back, letting her eyes close.

Natsu leaned back, looking at Lucy's blushy, smiley face.

Natsu cupped his hands, making a fire. Then he looked at Lucy.

"Look," He whispered, she did, and saw the flames taking form of a bloomed Rose. "See how warm and bright it is? This is what you are to me,"

She hugged Natsu then, crying in joy, she had never felt this happy.

Then, with Natsu, she drifted into her happily ever after.

_**The end.**_

_**For now.**_

_**Maybe not.**_

_**I might just be joking.**_

_**I'm probably joking.**_

_**Yeah, It's not the end….**_

_**YET!**_

**_:D :D :D_**

**_-Devoda(:_**


End file.
